Information is often exchanged and entertainment content is often broadcast as packetized data over communication networks. Typically, an end user accesses information or entertainment content via a user terminal such as a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and Internet-enabled mobile phone, or the like. The user terminals may be connected to the network via wireless radiofrequency (RF) connectivity or, with the exception of a mobile phone, via a cable connection. Further, the network typically includes routers and servers for routing the data packets from content providers or other network destinations to the end user through networks, such as the internet.
Organizations and enterprises are becoming more and more dependent upon such networks for day-to-day operations. Further, a significant number of organizations, such as Connexion by Boeing™, are in the business of providing such networks for end users. Because of the importance of maintaining network operations to organizations and to end-users/customers, network management tools have been developed to monitor network operations and status.
In accordance with sound engineering practices, providers of such communications networks manage the configuration of their networks. This configuration management entails planning, implementing, and tracking changes to hardware such as line replaceable units (LRUs) and software revisions.
Conventional network configuration management tools assume that a network is physically stationary—such as being installed in a land-based facility like a building. To that end, conventional configuration management techniques may entail physical audits or hands-on verification of hardware and/or software configuration. Alternately, network configuration management tools may continuously monitor installed hardware and software for configuration reporting. Because terrestrial-based networks may have data rates (also referred to as bandwidth) on the order of up to around 100 Mbits/sec (bps), continuously monitoring for configuration management information does not noticeably affect bandwidth available for carrying data and content for which paying customers are accessing the network.
However, a node of a communication network may be a mobile platform such as an airplane, a maritime vessel, a land vehicle, or the like. In such a mobile network, often the node will be in revenue service. During these times the node may be inaccessible for physical inspections for configuration management purposes.
Further, bandwidth in mobile communications networks is often at least an order of magnitude lower than bandwidth for terrestrial communications networks. For example, data rate from a mobile platform to a ground station in a mobile communications network may be on the order of around 16-128 Kbps. As a result, continuously including configuration management information in the data stream from a mobile platform may significantly detract from bandwidth available for providing data from paying customers.
It would be desirable for a tool to manage configuration of hardware and software onboard a mobile platform. However, there is an unmet need in the art for a tool to dynamically manage configuration of hardware and software onboard a mobile platform without significantly impacting the data stream from the mobile platform.